Why Ya Wanna
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Haley thought she was over her ex. After all it had been a year. But then he showed up in town again after spending that year away. How will it shake up her world when all of her feelings for him that she thought she buried resurface? Naley.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song Why Ya Wanna.**

* * *

Haley walked into the cafe and took a seat in an empty booth. She reached into her purse and pulled out her notebook to work on her newest song as she waited for Lucas to take her order, he was waiting on another customer at this point. She was fine with the wait.

Until she saw him.

The bell rang as he opened the door and stepped into the cafe like he hadn't done in a year. Haley looked at her book, staring, hoping he wouldn't notice her. She was always shy and could easily blend in so she wasn't noticed.

"Hales" He said taking a step towards her. His voice. It was coarse and rough but she still heard the sincerity and tone he took in saying her name. It made her heart race hearing him again. She looked up with a plastered on smile and could feel her cheeks turn red being noticed.

That was when she took in his appearance. He was wearing a knit blue tee-shirt, _the _knit blue tee shirt actually. She bought it for him for his birthday one year, later it became her favorite, which he knew, since it brought out his eyes. And it was tight against his muscles. Showing them off. He had on an old pair of jeans and his beat up old black converse. Her eyes rolled back up to meet his...she took in his deep blue eyes that drew her in every time making her heart skip a beat.

"Hey I didn't know you would be here" He said moving and giving her a small hug which she returned stiffly from her seat, wondering what the hell he was doing considering the way they left things.

"I come here for lunch all the time when I'm home Nathan, you know this" She voiced, as her throat was course from shock. Why did he have to come here, of all places...oh right, it was his aunts cafe. Then he took the seat across from her, surprising her.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

It had taken her months to get over him, and it still wasn't completely working since sometimes he completely invaded her thoughts and now she was back to square one since he was all she could think about.

"I'm doing okay I guess."

"Just okay? Luke is telling me all the time how your record is going. He told me you just got off of tour."

"Yeah it was great. A dream come true. I loved it."

"Of course you would. I mean it was on your checklist." And here he is bringing up the past. Bringing up things that only the people Haley was closest too knew about. The checklist she had taped up on her mirror ever since she was little filled with all of her goals in life. "And you look great, you really do. Beautiful."

"Thanks" She said looking at the table. She wanted their talk to be bitter, and unresolved like their relationship was. She wanted him to be mean and spiteful for her not following him to Seattle but he wasn't, he was being the man she loved for so many years. "What are you doing here?"

"My agent got me traded to the Bobcats, it's great since now I'm so close to home."

Before Haley could speak she heard the pitter patter of little feet running along the wood in the cafe. She looked over to see the two, nearly three, year old little girl turning the corner to be seen. "Auntie Haley!" She shouted. Haley slid out from her seat just in time to catch the little girl and swoop her up in her arms.

"Hi baby girl."

"I missed you while you were away"

"I missed you too Sawyer, and your mommy and daddy."

"They were sad while you were away, don't do it again kays?

"Okay, or how about next time I go on tour I pack you in my suitcase and take you with me."

"Yay!" She shouted smiling from ear to ear. "What food is grandma gonna cook for you today?"

"I was thinking of ordering macaroni and cheese if you wanted some."

"That's my faaaaavorite, Auntie Haley, it's the bestest"

"I know right, the food of the gods"

"Yum."

Lucas walked out of the kitchen from putting in an order to see Haley with Sawyer.

"The two crazy girls" He said.

"We take offense to that" Haley said.

"Yeah, what Auntie said" Sawyer said putting on her best pout.

"I'm sorry" He replied kissing the top of Sawyer's head before hugging Haley "I missed you buddy"

"I missed you too" Haley smiled up at him. They had gone to one of her shows two weeks ago up in New York, and met up with their friend Brooke who was working up there but he still missed having quality time with his best friend daily.

"Hey Nate" he said seeing his cousin over Haley's shoulder as Nathan nodded in response.

"Daddy I have to potty" Sawyer's little voice said.

"That is not my job" Haley motioned to hand Sawyer to Lucas.

"C'mere you little rascal, lets take you to the potty and then maybe you can take Auntie Haley to see your new princess playhouse in our backyard."

"Yay!" Sawyer cheered as Lucas walked off with her and Haley chuckled she leaned over the table to put her book back in her purse.

"Well it was good to see you Nathan" Haley said politely.

"Since we're both in town maybe I could give you a call sometime, we could get drinks or something and catch up."

As Haley contemplated what to say next Karen rang the bell at the counter. "Hales, I got you mac and cheese to go."

"Super sonic ears" Haley said looking at her and moving to the counter to grab the box.

"I hear it all." She said winking at Haley who mouthed a thank you to her.

"Alright, I better go meet them out back before they leave without me."

* * *

When Haley got home she instantly put pen to paper and wrote a new song, from start to finish in less than thirty minutes. She couldn't remember the last time that happened but since inspiration struck she found herself on the phone with Miranda and Mia clearing time at the studio to record the next day.

* * *

"There's my little rock star" Haley said stepping onto the rivercourt as Sawyer ran over to her. She ignored Nathan's presence and sent Lucas a small smile.

"Really? I could be a rock star one day Auntie Haley?"

"Absolutely, you already are one Sawyer"

"Did you hear that daddy? Uncle Nathan? I'm a rockstar."

"Awesome" Nathan said extending his fist out to her as he hit hers against his and then they pulled them away quickly, exemplifying an explosion.

"Uncle Nathan just beat daddy in basketball" Sawyer said looking up at her aunt.

"Nothing unusual about that" She said sticking her tongue out at Lucas.

"He is in the frickin NBA" Lucas excused.

A car pulled up and a very very pregnant Peyton stepped out of it. "Is that the Haley James who was recording in my studio today that I see"

"The one and only."

"What's up foxy?" She said moving over to hug her. "I missed you'

"I missed you too, and I was inspired"

"It sounded great Grubbs played it back for me. I would have been there to help but we had an appointment" She said running her hand over her stomach.

"And how is my goddaughter?"

"She is kicking away, healthy as can be."

"Good, making Auntie Haley proud."

"Auntie Haley is making us proud. She just got off a sold out billboard tour and is already in the studio again, that's dedication...Haley you sold out Madison Square Gardens"

"I know it was amazing Peyton...You don't know how much I cried that night, it was my dream. And it was on the checklist"

"What's next on that checklist" Peyton said sitting on the bleachers with a glint in her eyes.

"Hmmm a world tour or singing live on Good Morning America"

"Well what would you do if I told you you could check on more thing off by the end of this week."

"What?"

"Miranda and I pulled some strings and you are performing Why Ya Wanna on GMA Friday morning."

"No way, you guys are amazing, I love you!" Haley said hugging her.

"Yeah, we decided, if you're okay with it, that we will drop the single on iTunes and your website the next morning."

"If you can have it ready by then than it sounds amazing."

"What's cookin' good lookin'" Skills said walking onto the court, with the guys behind him.

"I missed you guys" She said giving them each a hug.

"We missed you too short stuff"

"I'm not that short" She fired back.

"Tell that to the tape measurer."

* * *

"Say goodnight Sawyer" Lucas said holding the little girl in his arms as Haley kissed her forehead.

"Night" she whispered with tired eyes.

"We will see you later" Peyton said giving Haley a hug before they climbed into their car.

Before Haley could walk off, leaving Nathan alone on the court her phone rang.

"What's up Brooke" She said before Brooke's voice boomed into her ear.

"What did I just hear about your new single, that I haven't heard, being on GMA."

"Brooke you're so loud, you're giving me a migraine" Haley complained pulling the phone away from her ear and putting it on the bleachers next to her on speaker. "News travels fast up their."

"Not really Miranda called me asking me to pull some clothes from my new line and send them to the studio for you to wear."

"Pick something nice"

"I always do"

"But yeah I wrote a new song. Everyone at Red Bedroom loves it and they see an opportunity to keep good press up since I just got off tour and things are starting to die down."

"I see, I see, but I wanna hear this song."

"Then you are just going to have to watch the show Brooke." I chuckled.

"C'mon Hales"

"Fine I will see what I can do but they are going to be on my ass if I send it to you cause there's a possibility it could get leaked."

"Well then we could video chat tomorrow and you will just _have _to sing it for me."

"I have to do I?"

"Yes" She said enthusiastically over the phone before a loud bang was heard.

"What was that?"

"A mannequin fell over, you can't move around my apartment anymore. There is stuff for fashion week every where its crazy."

"I can tell" Haley chuckled.

"So how is my goddaughter?"

"She is being the cutest thing ever. It's hilarious Brooke."

"I love her, but her parents, not so much. Can you hound them about wedding plans, I need to start her dress but she hasn't told me what she wanted."

"Brooke she's eight months pregnant, she doesn't want to talk about dresses because she probably doesn't feel good about her body. And she doesn't want to talk about wedding plans because she wants to clean and nest and whatever the hell else pregnant people do." Lucas and Peyton were planning a wedding but then found out they were pregnant and due the month before the wedding so they pushed everything off.

"Is it still hard to talk about Hales?" Brooke said clearing her throat in a concerned tone. Not wanting to have any more of this conversation in front of Nathan she waved and started to walk home putting the phone back to her ear.

"No I'm okay about it, it wasn't meant to be but that doesn't mean I can't be happy for them. And I mean I know it hurt Peyton enough to tell me, she thought I would hate her. I was sad but I wasn't jealous. They deserve this."

"Their gonna be such a cute little family."

"Absolutely. They already are."

"Alright, I should go I have so much to do. Talk to you later rocker girl."

"Bye Brooke" I said hanging up.

* * *

Haley stood knocking at the door nervously the next morning. "Hales, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked opening the door.

"I don't know if I can do this Peyton, can I sing this song about Nathan on Good Morning America. It's a risky move and I don't know if I can go through with it. He is going to know its about him obviously."

"Haley everyone in this town knows you're not over him, and I'm pretty sure he does too or else you wouldn't be avoiding him because you are afraid to fall for him again."

"I'm avoiding him because he left me and I hate him."

"But you also love him. Look I'm not saying I want you to drop everything and get back together with him cause I don't want you to. But I think that you're still in love with him and he made a mistake. He knows he made a mistake and he is trying to fix it because he wants to be with you. Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"How do you know he knows?"

She sighed "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I think you need to know. He called me numerous times telling me he hated Seattle and would rather be with you. He said he loved you and would do anything to be with you again. He knows what he did was wrong but he saw his dream in reach, a dream he had been working his entire life for and he took it. His head was cloudy with that and he wasn't thinking straight. He would do anything to take it back."

"Well it's too late now!" She said turning around and running her hand through her head "It's been too long. We can't go back after this, harsh things were said. We can't take it back. We could never be the couple we used to be."

"So what? You could be a better couple."

"It has been over a year since we last said one word to each other, it's too long"

"Is it?"

"Why the hell are you defending him, you're supposed to be defending me, he was the one who was wrong!" She shouted.

"First off, you were both to blame and both wrong. And second, I am, you just can't see it. I am defending my friends heart because I know that at any point in this last year you would have done anything to be with him, and given up anything because you two belong together. You both made mistakes, you didn't tell him the whole truth and said no to his dream. He chose basketball over you. But you two can just move past it because before all of this you were the happiest I had ever seen you and I know you haven't been happy since. I just want you to listen to your heart and be happy."

"I just...I need to clear my head before I fly to New York tomorrow...I'll see you later" She said running her hand through her hair.

* * *

"Please welcome on this hot summer morning Haley James!" Robin Roberts said as Haley walked out.

"Hi"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good" She took her seat.

"So you just got off tour yes?"

"Yeah, it was cross country and...amazing. It was a dream come true and I loved every minute of it."

"You sounded great, I saw you when you were in New York. You were amazing."

"Thank you."

"And you write all of your songs yourself?"

"Yeah all of them are mine."

"Most are love songs right?"

Haley sighed. "Yes, I spent months singing love songs and haven't been in love in a while. They were about a past relationship."

Robin nodded knowing who they were about. Everyone knew about her relationship with the NBA player. "And you look great."

"Thank you, my friend Brooke Davis, she is the creator and designer of Clothes Over Bros so that's what I'm wearing. We grew up together."

"It's funny actually from such a small town all of your friends moved onto huge projects. There's a basketball star, a writer, a record label owner, a designer, and a rock star."

"Yeah we joke about it a lot, my best friend Lucas wrote Ravens. Peyton, his fiance, owns the label I signed with. Brooke, has COB. And Lucas's cousin Nathan just signed a contract with the Bobcats."

"Is it true that you just wrote this song you're planning on singing last week."

"I wrote the song on Saturday, recorded it on Sunday, am singing it today, and then it goes up on my website and iTunes tomorrow. This industry is so fast paced."

"And what is it about?"

"Well its called Why Ya Wanna, and it talks about meeting your ex and just all your feelings for them came back, even though you didn't want them too."

"Alright it sounds great, so here is Haley James with Why Ya Wanna."

Haley moved to be standing in front of the microphone as her band started playing.

_Out of all the places in this little town_  
_Yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down_  
_I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't to red_  
_Since we been over been trying like crazy to get you out of my head_

_Sooo_  
_Why you wanna_  
_Show up in a old t-shirt that I love_  
_Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what_  
_You were thinkin'_  
_You were doing_  
_Moving in for a hug_  
_Like you don't know I'm coming undone_  
_Why you gotta why you wanna_  
_Make me keep wanting you_

_I wish you had on sunglasses_  
_To cover up those blue eyes_  
_I wish you said something mean_  
_Made me glad that you said goodbye_  
_Why can't you off somewhere_  
_If you catch me staring at you_  
_Why can't you be cold like any boy ex would do_

_Sooo_  
_Why you wanna_  
_Show up in a old t-shirt that I love_  
_Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what_  
_You were thinkin'_  
_You were doing_  
_Moving in for a hug_  
_Like you don't know I'm coming done_  
_Why you gotta_  
_Why you wanna_  
_Make me keep wanting you_  
_Keep wanting you_

_Why_  
_Why_  
_Why_  
_Would you tell me that you call me up sometime_  
_Maybe we can get a_  
_Drink and and just catch up_  
_Like that be enough_  
_No that ain't enough_

_Why you wanna_  
_Show up in a old t-shirt that I love_  
_Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what_  
_You were thinkin'_  
_You were doing_  
_Moving in for a hug_  
_Like you don't know I'm coming undone_  
_Why you gotta_  
_Why you wanna_  
_Make me keep wanting you_

_Why you gotta_  
_Why you wanna_  
_Make me Keep wanting you_

_Why you gotta_  
_Why you wanna_  
_Make me Keep wanting you_

_Out of all the places_  
_In this little town_  
_Yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down_

"Wow that sounded amazing, so folks you can pick that up on iTunes or Haley's website tomorrow, and you can also get her albums there as well. Now we are going to a commercial break but when we get back we have another special guest."

* * *

Haley rolled out of bed the next morning and moved to open her door. "Hey Haley...were you asleep?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah" She said opening the door more as he moved into the house.

"Sorry, normally you're up early."

"I caught a late flight back from New York."

"Oh...well about that song"

"What about it?"

"I mean, shouldn't we talk about this."

"About what Nathan?" She sighed "Fine, you wanna talk let's talk. Why the Bobcats, why now?"

"I missed home."

Haley laughed" You missed home now? You didn't think you would miss it when you left me a month before our wedding?"

"I offered..." He started

"I told you I wasn't going, that I wasn't going to leave home and you went anyway. I said there was no way I could leave everything I ever knew to move to Seattle and be lonely while you were gone all the time on away games. You spent years telling me I was more important than basketball and when the opportunity comes up you chose basketball, I know where your loyalty lies"

"You were the one who said you wouldn't come with me to let me follow my dreams"

"I couldn't just pack up and leave in one week to Seattle, my life was here, my family, my friends, my career was here. By the way, did you notice how I put my dream of going on a tour on hold so I could stay around and be with the man I loved."

"But you said I was the love of your life if I was you would of came with me"

"I thought you were, who was the one who left though, it wasn't me?

"I had been wanting to play in the NBA for as long as I could remember. It was my dream and everything I ever wanted. But I thought you were too. It all got too much and I needed to get away okay. I was scared okay, of commitment, of loving someone that much I was scared! I was scared of screwing things up between us when we were married and ruining our relationship." He yelled.

Haley chuckled "Really, because you didn't do that by leaving?"

"I know I messed up what we had, but don't blame that all on me. You told me you would follow me anywhere and then you said no for some unknown reason."

"I thought I was pregnant, the night you told me about Seattle I had taken a pregnancy test and it was positive. I didn't want our child growing up in Seattle with no friends or family around. But don't worry I miscarried. The baby didn't attach properly and I lost it so don't worry there aren't any little Scott babies you have to be a weight on your shoulders"

Nathan's face froze "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you just chose basketball over me you didn't want me and you wouldn't have wanted our baby"

"Of course I would have."

"Don't fool yourself"

"No one ever mentioned it to me"

"The only people who knew were Brooke and Peyton, everyone else just thought I was upset cause you left me. After you left a part of me was so happy that I had a piece of you left. I had a piece of the man I loved to hold onto and love forever and I lost that too, my last piece of you and in the blink of an eye it was gone."

"I'm so sorry Haley, I wish I could have been there for you" He said trying to take it all in. She knew it was hard. She spent time getting over the lose of their child, but he hadn't. He didn't know it was a lot to take in.

"Well you weren't Nathan! You weren't there when I lost my dad either"

"Wait...Jimmy?" He asked as he voice got caught in his throat.

"My dad died Nathan and you didn't do anything, there was no Nathan Scott to save the day"

"How, when?"

"You didn't see it, it was all over the news, you didn't listen to my songs? I vented about it."

"I did I thought someone else wrote it and you just sang it 'cause you liked it artist do that all the time"

"Nathan you know me, you knew that I wrote all my songs and always did. You were with me when I wrote all the time, if I didn't sing them in front of you I saw you sneaking to read it when you thought I wasn't looking. Just say you didn't listen. I watched very damn Sonics game Nathan and when I wasn't home to see it I recorded it. I stared at the screen the entire time just hoping to catch a glimpse of you and know you were doing okay" Most of the time she would cry but she just needed to see him.

Nathan paused taking it all in. "How did he die Haley?"

"It was the cancer, it came back."

"But he was in remission..."

"He was he was in damn remission for four and a half years, all he had to do was be cancer free for a few more months but he went for his monthly check up and it came back full force it went from nonexistent to stage four so quickly, he didn't have much time...I miss him so much"

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry Haley I wish I could have been there."

"It was all over the news 'Haley James's dad died of cancer at 63' 'Haley James fights back and takes a stand against cancer since her father's recent passing' 'Haley James unites with the cancer foundation for a charity concert in honor of her late father' 'Haley James visits Saint Jude Hospital and shares her story with the patients along with performing a private concert to brighten their days.'"

Haley could see him getting choked up "He was the closest thing I had to a role model...he was like a father to me."

"That's why I was surprised when you didn't come home, because you two were so close."

"I'm so sorry" he repeated once more as she looked into his eyes.

"It's okay" She whispered to him.

Before he could say anything else her door flew open. "Honey I'm home" Brooke said vibrantly.

"Brooke what are you doing here?"

"It's not everyday my friends single hits number one on the charts. Haven't you seen, it's a hit"

"I haven't been online yet...aren't you getting ready for fashion week"

"I can prepare from it here, my best friend needed me and I have news, I met up with Julian and we talked. We realized we were both at fault and both sorry...and then." She raised her left hand for Haley to see a ring.

"Oh my God...he proposed?" Brooke nodded smiling. "Ahhh!" Haley screamed hugging her. "Congratulations."

Once Haley pulled out of the hug Nathan gave Brooke a hug "Congratulations Brooke, and it's great to see you."

"You too boytoy."

"You have to tell everyone else...we need to celebrate."

"Alright you go shower and I will meet you over at Luke and Peyton's place."

"Kay" Haley said as Brooke exited the apartment.

"If you want to wait Nate I can drive us both over there."

"Oh I wasn't going to..." He lead off.

"Nate she's your friend too I'm not going to keep you from celebrating her news" Nathan smiled as Haley walked off.

* * *

"I thought I would find you here" Nathan said approaching Haley at the bar.

"Yep" She said taking a sip of her drink.

"So are you going to tell me why you are so depressed and drinking?"

"It's just.." Tears welled in Haley's eyes. "all my friends are moving on getting engaged, starting families, and I'm just stuck here...I'm not going anywhere...I'm just stuck"

"You are not stuck. You just had a hit rock tour Haley"

"Yeah but that doesn't stop me from going to sleep alone every night, and waking up alone, and doing everything alone when I shouldn't be. I don't want to be...and it's funny they always said I'd be the first to get married, now I'm last "

"That's all my fault Haley...I should have..."

"Don't blame it all on yourself Nathan we were both at fault. I should have told you about the pregnancy..."

He cut her off "I shouldn't have left you in the first place. Asking you to move across the country was insane. I'm so sorry and I wish every day that I hadn't...I was in Seattle, but there wasn't a day that my heart wasn't with you in Tree Hill."

"You're really sorry?" Haley asked looking into his eyes for confirmation.

"I really am. I love you Haley. I have loved you every day since and I will love you every day for the rest of my life. Always and Forever."

Haley contemplated in her head before crying and whispering "I love you too" to him.

"After everything, how could you?"

"Because you're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. You're the love of my life Nathan you always have and you always will be." Nathan reached over and pulled her close to him before kissing her.

"God I have been waiting so long to do that."

"Can we just move forward? We both apologized so can we put this behind us and never speak of it again."

Nathan nodded before taking her hand and leading her out the door.

* * *

Haley closed her eyes and rested her head on Nathan's bare chest. "I missed you" She whispered as he ran his hands along her back.

"I missed you too, so much."

"We have an epic love story don't we?"

"Absolutely. We break up for a year and in one week everything is fixed because we love each other that much. I never want to lose you again... I could love you forever Haley...Marry me?" Haley turned to face him "Let's get married tonight Haley"

"Nathan that's crazy we just got back together"

"So we decided to put the past year behind us and forget about it, and if we forget about that then we are technically still engaged."

"What if..."

"Everything is going to work out Haley, I know because I am never ever going to let something mess it up again."

"Even so Nathan, this isn't normal"

"So? I'm not normal. What I'm feeling is definitely not normal. And to be honest with you, Haley, I don't ever want to be normal. Not with you. I'm serious."

"I know you are."

"Ok, so I'll say it again. I could love you forever."

"Nathan, so could I but..."

"Then why can't forever start today?"

Haley contemplated for a minute before kissing him. "Let's go" Nathan smiled as they both went to get dressed.

* * *

The knocks only got louder as they tried to avoid it. "I guess I better go get that." Haley said throwing on her shorts and Nathan's shirt as she got out of bed.

"Don't they'll go away eventually" Nathan groaned as Haley chuckled.

She wandered to the front door and opened it to find Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton standing their. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We had breakfast plans remember? We got worried when you didn't show up."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven"

"Already"

"Were you asleep"

"Hales, where is my shirt?" Nathan asked as he walked out and froze.

"What are you doing here Nate?" Peyton asked, glancing at Haley.

"Well I guess we might as well tell them." Nathan said moving to stand behind Haley

"We got back together last night."

"Wow, that's huge" Lucas said.

"Congratulations" They all said smiling

"We still love each other. And...we got married last night" Nathan said as they both smiled at each other.

They were in love and they always would be, nothing could change that. Time nor space could divide them or their love. It didn't affect how they felt towards each other or the deep connection they shared because no matter what they would always make it out the other side stronger than ever. Always and Forever.


End file.
